The present invention relates to a method for guiding a missile toward a target by illuminating the target by means of a laser beam and tracking the target with a sensor system carried by the missile.
So-called wire or laser beam guided systems are known, as summarized in a paper by A. Stangl published in the periodical "Luftfahrttechnik, Raumfahrttechnik" [Aerospace Art], 1969, No. 8/9, pages 208-210. In wire guided systems, the target is detected by means of a target tracking apparatus which also includes a device for determining the missile position coordinates with respect to the target. The missile emits signals by means of a set of lights attached to its rear and those signals are utilized for taking a bearing on the missile.
The combined target tracking apparatus continuously makes comparisons between the desired and actual missile position values, or coordinates, and transmits the appropriate correction signals to the missile via a wire connection.
With this system it is possible to attain very high firing accuracy. However, in principle it has the serious drawback that the gunner must carefully track the target with his target tracking device during the entire flight of the missile. When greater distances are involved this careful tracking of the target takes several seconds. Such a semiautomatic system is used, for example, for the "Milan" and "Hot" missiles.
Laser guided systems operate in such a manner that a gunner directs a tightly collimated laser beam onto the target to be attacked and thus marks the target. With the aid of a laser light sensor system in its search head, the missile orients itself toward the reflected laser light. This system also has a high hit accuracy but again has the serious drawback that the target must be beamed at during the entire time of flight of the missile.